kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
OOO Chapter
is the fifth installment of ''Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls!, featuring the debut of the Kamen Rider OOO Ghost Eyecon and Specter's OOO Damashii form. Plot Takeru and Makoto asks Freya and her brother Frey what they are after. Turns out that Freya and Frey are working together. Frey tells Takeru that he'll explain if he can defeat the monsters that Frey summoned. Turns out those monsters happen to be the Kyoryu Greeed and Kamen Rider Wiseman. Takeru fought Wiseman, while Makoto fought the Kyoryu Greeed. The Kamen Rider Duo was heavily beaten down until Makoto was able to summon the OOO Eyecon. Makoto defeats the Greeed, but Xibalba shows up and takes Frey. Before she was captured, Freya explains that she was here to stop Xibalba, and the only way to stop him was with all the Legendary Eyecons. The episode ends with Xibalba transforming into his Gamma Ultima Fire form. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Frey *Freya Villains Cast * : * : * / : * : * : m.c.A·T Guest cast * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Xibalba: ? *Kyoryu Greeed: ? *Kamen Rider Wiseman: ? Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore **Specter ***Specter, OOO *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii, OOO Damashii Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **White Wizard/Kamen Rider Wiseman ***Transformation: Change ***Magic: Explosion, Teleport Errors *When the White Wizard was battling Ghost, he is seen using the powers of the Explosion Ring and the Teleport Ring, yet he is not seen scanning the Rings, nor are their sounds on the Driver heard. **It is also unknown why he has the Teleport Ring, as Haruto was previously seen using it when he met up with Gaim again. *The items that Freya showed back in the W Chapter depicted only one Taka Core Medal, yet when Specter made the OOO Eyecon there are three Taka Core Medals present instead of one item like his previous Damashii. *Specter is not seen pushing the lever on the Ghost Driver to activate the Omega Drive. DVD release The complete Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! was released to DVD on April 28, 2016, exclusively featuring the Last Chapter: 1 & Heisei. Notes *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Ghost Eyecons ***Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, Double, OOO, Fourze, Gaim, Drive *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' ? **'Heroes' Eyecons left:' 0 **'Legend Rider Eyecons left:' 1 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 2 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 3 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 (Heroic Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Frey's Possession:' 13 (Heroic Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Freya's Possession:' 10 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons currently missing:' 1 (Legend Rider Eyecons) *Akari and Onari don't appear in this chapter. *This is the only time Specter changes from Specter Damashii to OOO Damashii. *Specter is the second Rider, after Baron, to use a finisher in a Legend Rider mode with the powers of OOO. *The Parka armament which Xibalba assumes by absorbing Frey and Freya here would subsequently appear in the Ghost series as the Gamma Ultima Fire upgrade assumed by Jabel. *Koyomi is indirectly mentioned as the one life which Wiseman had valued. Coincidentally, her actress Makoto Okunaka would later appear in Ghost as Honami. External links *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ps9oRJ0IF34 Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! - OOO Chapter] on TOEI Tokusatsu Youtube Official Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Web series episodes